Avenged
by Leia Naberrie de Naboo
Summary: Luke Skywalker's been looking for the man that betrayed and murdered his father for years; when he's face to face to the Sith Lord, the meeting will go in every way but what he imagined. Princess Bride inspired fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Luke Skywalker's been looking for the man that betrayed and murdered his father for years; when he's face to face to the Sith Lord, the meeting will go in every way but what he imagined.

Princess Bride inspired fic.

 **AVENGED**

 **I: How a Farm Boy From Tatooine Can Find a Dark Lord of The Sith**

" _Hello, my name is Luke Skywalker. You killed my father, prepare to die!"_

The same words rang in the farm boy from Tatooine every single day since he first learned of how his late father met his end.

Those were the words he would say the first time he killed a man-a monster. A Sith Lord.

Though Luke was raised by his aunt and uncle to live a quiet, easy going, and boring life, it was in his blood and his fate to live to do greater things. And he always knew, somehow. He just confirmed that when at ten years old, he met Old Ben Kenobi, who was bent on training young Luke to be a Jedi Knight.

Kenobi would not have been able of convincing the boy, if it wasn't for the fact that he claimed to have known Luke's father.

With the prospect of learning whatever happened to Anakin Skywalker, Young Luke sneaked out of his home every day, to spend hours in the company of Ben Kenobi in his humble hut, where for the most part he would listen to stories the old man told about himself and Luke's father; stories that almost seemed too crazy to be true. Yet they were; all of them, without the slightest bit of exaggeration.

Kenobi gained Luke's trust by sharing some of the missions and adventures he and Skywalker had during the Clone Wars—till he enticed and inspired Luke enough to begin his own training.

All was well, until…

Until Luke asked Kenobi how Anakin died. " _A fallen Jedi"_ , Kenobi said. _"Betrayed and murdered…"_ Luke was overcome with pain. _I will avenge him!_ The young Jedi swore and said!

For years Luke trained, determinate on finding the traitor and murderer: Darth Vader! He should be easy to find, Luke thought, after all, there couldn't be many walking black robots sporting red lightsabers.

Yet getting out of the sandy hole that was Tatooine proved to be a challenge.

It wasn't until a few months before Luke's nineteen birthday that he found a way to escape his prison.

The young man had heard of the rebellion working to overthrow the Galactic Empire, and though he had every intention of joining them, he had thought it best to wait till after his father was avenged.

But when the rebels provided him with the opportunity to leave Tatooine… well, the time to leave the cradle had come.

Young Luke found himself traveling from world to world, almost losing sight of why he was doing what he was doing. In many occasions he used his Jedi insight and Force abilities to help others—and in a matter of months, he became notorious within the Rebel Alliance.

Thinking with anger of how he was disappointing his father, even if helping the greater good of the galaxy, he decided to not accept any mission till after his revenge was fulfilled, which of course he ended up delaying any way.

But oh well… it was a part of Luke Skywalker to be heroic, he didn't know why, but he could never abandon the innocent. If he was in a position to help, there was no way in any Hell he wouldn't do it. He was the ultimate hero.

The drill was this: A princess. The princess from Alderaan. She had been kidnapped by some pirate.


	2. Chapter 2

**II: A Dreaded Pirate And A Haughty Princess**

Han Solo, the captain of the Millennium Falcon watched his kidnapped princess behind the black mask on his face.

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan had her hands tied, she was seated on the cold metallic floor of a stolen ship, and like the man that had taken her, she had her face also covered with a piece of black cloth, although unlike the ship's captain, she couldn't see a thing.

It was the most infuriating and irking thing that had happened to her all week.

She had already so much to do, her work was most definitely accumulating and all she could do for the moment was wait until some brave rebel dared come rescue her. You'd think.

Although she was all calmness in appearance, she was burning inside, a thousand regal and coarse insults dripped and almost slipped on her tongue; yet she swallowed all words.

She was thinking… planning… how would she escape her captor? He had not said a word yet but she could tell that it was a man, the few moments in which she felt his big rough hands had let her know.

She had several ideas. She would test them one by one.

"Sir," she said in a soft melodic voice. Her first idea was the least appealing to her, yet it would seem the most effective. "Would you mind removing the blindfold from my eyes, please?"

All she heard as a response was a loud snort.

She felt anger rise within her but remained calm and collected.

"I see no point in keeping it," she tried again. "I don't know where we are and unless you tell me the fact will remain. And… wouldn't you like to see my face?" her tone went pertly and sweeter.

At nineteen years old, Leia was not a very vain woman, yet she was perfectly aware of the legend that was her beauty across the galaxy.

Nothing happened for a full minute, making her think that perhaps she was now alone, till she felt her captor's strong hands on her again, taking her by the waistline, his hands slowly going up, his grip getting stronger till she moaned; next she couldn't feel the floor anymore, he had lifted her in the air, taking her to his own height, setting fiery green eyes on her concealed brown ones.

"Are you flirting with me?" he growled in the most stunned and angry voice Leia had ever heard in life.

Truthfully, she was. She thought she could get on his good side before shooting him in the back. Bad idea, she realized. Quick, Leia! Quick! Do something else…

"Seeing that you don't like it," she muttered. "I am not and I wouldn't do it again."

The man dropped her with a careless gest, causing Leia to harshly hit the floor.

"Oww!" she complained and now she couldn't remain calm any more. "You Nerf-herder! Jerk! Laser brain—"

"Pirate," he offered as a possible next insult. All previous anger seemed to disappear from his voice, he now sounded calm and uninterested.

"Pirate!" she cried with anger. "You are a pirate! Oh now I hate you more!"

"Why is that, Your Highness?" he asked, shrugging and sitting in a chair in front of her.

"My name is Leia, Low-life Mercenary! And I detest all pirates! Till now I thought I hated another one with all of me, but you may win and replace him!"

"You have not said why you hate an entire group of honorable men," he said, sounding unmoved by her strong passion and emotion.

"Honorable men!" she spitted and she sounded like she was about to explode. "You are all disgusting thieves. You enjoy easy lives while hardworking men almost slave away so you can come and take what you want with ease. You ravish women. You cuss and insult. You have no respect for authority or anything in life! And you take pride in all of that!"

"What's your point?" he asked, seemingly oblivious.

The Princess's white face turned the brightest shade of red.

"My point is… you are the true scum of the galaxy."

"At least we're no politicians," the Pirate snarled.

Leia groaned furiously. "Don't you dare insult people who work for the entire galaxy!"

"I forgot you were a senator," the Pirate almost apologized.

Truth was, she was more insulted by the jab the Pirate indirectly took at her father.

"And if I am not mistaken," the pirate went on. "You aren't so respectful or submissive towards authority either. Eh? Leader of the Rebellion!"

Leia was going to say something, but instead she bit her tongue.

"Yes…" the Princess felt the Pirate's breath on her cheek. "You see, Your Highness, I know a lot about you. So don't try to look all righteous and goody in front of me. If the Emperor knew your true colors, he'd have you executed for treason. Which is why I stole you away."

"If you have plans to kill me," the Princess then said, seemingly exhausted by her previous rage. "It'd be nice if you do it already."

The pirate stood up, he gave a few loud steps, and at last kneeled before her again. "What's the hurry?"

"I never liked to delay the inevitable."

"I know," the Pirate muttered to himself. To her he confidently said, "And do you think I took you from the claws of the Empire only to kill you myself?"

Leia thought about his words for a long time yet she couldn't think of any answer to give him. She bit her lower lip as she heard him:

"You forget, Princess," he begin. "Pirates ravish young girls before they kill them."

Leia gulped, the suddenness and shock getting the best of her for the moment. She took a deep breath before regaining her haughty countenance.

"You're bluffing," at last she said.

"I often do that," the Pirate said. "But not right now."

"I don't believe you."

"At your peril, Worshipfulness."

"You wouldn't do it."

"I'm seriously considering it," he admitted.

"A gentleman wouldn't do that!"

"I am a Pirate."

Force help her!

"Please," she whispered.

"Not so haughty now?" he threatened.

Her heart was beating in her ears, she felt tears accumulate behind the blindfold, her clasped chained hands started to ache more. She hated pirates!

"If you dare touch me," she said in a shaky voice that struggled to appear derisive. "My fiancé will find you and kill you!"

"What fiancé?" he sounded curious under his manly need.

"Han Solo!" she cried. "He's a big man! More than two meters tall! He's jealous and he's strong and he—"

"And he's not with you!" the Pirate interrupted with a sudden emotion she couldn't decipher. "You left him! What makes you think he'd come for you?"

"He loves me! And he's a meaner pirate than you are, the biggest scoundrel there ever was… but he will find what you did and kill you!"

"Not if I kill him first."

"Don't you even dare suggest that! I'll kill you I swear!"

"Don't pretend you care about a man you rejected!" the Pirate sounded like he wanted to strike her, which caused Leia to not say anything for the moment. "I can't kill a man you've already murdered, Princess. Your cold heart was like a dagger on his poor Corellian one."

His insults were now too personal, Leia couldn't stand it anymore, she'd have to kill him soon.

Any action by both was interrupted for some moments, Han went away for a moment to see what was happening. Soon he realized, _Sith's Spawn!_ He cursed. A rebel ship was behind the Falcon, chasing after the missing Princess.

Oh no they would not take his Princess, the love of his life from him again.

He was about to end his little play and confess—when the Princess went ahead of him.

Leia took advantage of the Pirate's momentary absence to artfully free herself from the restrains on her wrists, she gathered and hid her ray gun and when again the pirate came to her, she stunned him, knocking him on the floor.

When her rescuer and fellow rebel invaded the Falcon, he at once asked about who the kidnapper had been. Leia barely paid attention to the Jedi with the blue blade on his hand; she finally decided to ease her curiosity, after removing the blindfold from her face, she removed the black mask from the Pirate's face, when that young tanned face was exposed, the Princess gave a loud cry and fell unconscious to the floor.

Luke stared at the two bodies on the floor with a confused frown on his young face.

"That went well," the young Jedi mused as he scratched his head and put his lightsaber away.


	3. Chapter 3

**III: An Unconventional Rescue**

Luke stared at the scene of the two fainted lovers, unaware of the strong connection between them. He was much too busy thinking about another thing: His own connection to the Princess.

He couldn't really explain it, but he felt a strong pull towards her. He wanted to protect her beyond his usual heroic impulses; he couldn't stand to see her on the floor, almost on top of the Pirate, and without giving much thought to his actions, he approached her to take her away.

"Come on," he quietly said. "Wake up, Princess. We have to get out of here before he wakes up—"

The Jedi had been so focused on the fainted Princess, he didn't sense the danger that was coming to him. In a matter of seconds, he felt a set of big hairy arms around him. He heard a strong resonant growl, one he could tell came from a Wookiee, and he knew he was being attacked for simply touching the Princess, and speaking against the Pirate.

"Stop!" Luke almost immediately heard the Princess's voice as the Wookiee's scream woke her up. "Chewie, stop that!"

The Pirate also regained consciousness, he scratched his ruff face and looked around. "You can kill him if you want, of course, Chewie." He spoke nonchalantly.

The Wookiee vacillated, unsure of whether he should listen to either human on the floor. He stared alternatively at both, till he realized the Princess was almost begging him with her wide brown eyes.

A few moments later, Chewbacca dropped Luke on the floor, the Jedi collided against it with a loud thud.

Afterwards, the Wookiee walked to his two friends and helped them stand up, first the Princess, then the ship's captain.

The Jedi was still on the floor, and it was the Princess who helped him rise again. "Sorry about that," she said with a demure grin. "I see he's still very protective," referring to the Wookiee.

"That's alright," Luke said, gently stroking his arm that had been hurt.

"Who are you?" the Princess then asked.

"A good question," the Pirate spitted walking to them with a hard jealous frown.

"I'm Luke Skywalker," the Jedi said looking at the Princess only. "I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who?" the Princess couldn't remember that name, which was odd considering she was very well familiar with most rebels, especially those as valuable and important as Luke was.

"I'm a Jedi knight," Luke proudly said. "I was trained by Ben Kenobi."

At the mention of the old war general the Princess's entire face changed, giving the young man all of her attention.

"I've been working for the Rebel Alliance for a few months now. I've even met your father, Viceroy Bail Organa."

The Princess looked at him deeply, thinking he was either exaggerating or lying; she couldn't believe any of those possibilities though, and she didn't know why, but she absolutely trusted that fine young man.

"Strange that my father never mentioned you, especially since I've spoken to him about General Kenobi recently… but maybe it's not so strange. Thanks for coming after me, but did you have a plan other than breaking in? You thought it was going to be so easy? If it were any other ship, I don't think if we would still be alive."

There was a little bit of teasing in her words, Luke suddenly felt embarrassed and he just stared at the floor. When he recovered, he motioned the Princess to get out of that ship.

"Aren't we in hyperspace?" she asked, raising a teasing thin eyebrow.

"Yes…" Luke said.

"And have you notice the Pirate and the Wookiee?"

Again the young Jedi nodded.

"Do you think they're just gonna let us go like that?" she almost snarled.

"Well," Luke awkwardly said. "They've been pretty calm for a few minutes now."

"Try putting a hand on me again and see how that goes," she smiled.

Luke tried nearing her again, which caused Leia to laugh. "I didn't mean that," she said. "Thanks for your help really but it's not necessary. There's been a misunderstanding. I am not kidnapped."

Luke looked back at the Pirate and Wookiee, the former farm boy had never been so confused in his short life.

"What should I say to the Alliance?" the Jedi asked.

"Say that the regal Princess ran off with a Pirate," Han said putting an arm around Leia's waist.

The Princess groaned angrily at the comment, she slapped the Pirate's hand away but didn't try to get away from him at all. "Just say that you found me perfectly fine and that I will soon contact them myself."

"I don't know…" Luke was unsure of the situation. "Rieekan was pretty stern about the importance of your rescue."

"I am sure he was," she smiled again. "But really, I'll get back to them soon."

"No, you will not," Han said taking her hand.

"Don't listen to him, Luke," Princess Leia didn't bother turning to face Han, nor letting go of his hand. "He talks a lot but I know how to handle him."

"Are you sure?" Luke pressed.

"Not entirely. But I have a Wookiee here with me as protector. Trust me, worthy rebel, I'll be fine."

The Jedi sighed, he didn't want to say goodbye to her so soon, he didn't want to leave her behind with that unusual pair, but it's not like he could force her to go with him. And besides, this will certainly shorten his mission, meaning he could continue with his search for Darth Vader.

The Wookiee went back to flying the ship, the Princess and Pirate were still hand in hand. It seemed like the Jedi had nothing else to do there.

"Is there anything else you might need?" Luke asked Leia.

"Oh actually," she said, forcing Han to let go of her hand and taking Luke to a remote corner so they could speak in private.

As they walked away, the two nineteen year olds heard the harsh curse Han Solo cried out in frustrating jealousy. Both ignored it.

"If they're still in Yavin 4 they should really consider moving the station." Leia said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"I was almost captured by Darth Vader on my way there. I managed to set him on the wrong direction, but we can never be too careful..."

The Princess stopped talking, she had to take a step back as she saw the change within young Skywalker.

It was immediate to her mention of _Darth Vader_ that the change occurred. He groaned. His angel blue eyes turned stern and darker. His sweet friendly face gained a quality of rage and hatred she had never seen before; his body grew tense and his mood was sour.

It was almost as if he were another person. Instinctively, Leia shrunk away from him, not particularly with fear, but caution.

"Alright Jedi," Han stood before him, putting himself as a shield between Luke and Leia. "You either calm yourself or I calm you!"

Leia grabbed onto Han's arm, pulling him down so his tall face was closer to hers. "I don't think he's angry at me," she quietly said.

"I'm sorry," Luke muttered, realizing the previous darkness he had shown. "It's just… I was not prepared to hear that name today."

Leia looked at him with friendly understanding. "Hey, the name rather feels like a bomb, doesn't it? It's not as bad as actually seeing him, though."

"You've seen the Sith Lord?" Luke asked, unable to hide his shock.

"Yes," Leia spoke with no fear. "A few times."

Luke turned his back on them. He gave a few steps, "He killed my father," he sadly confessed.

"Oh," Leia understood his pain better. "I'm sorry. Was your father also a Jedi?"

Luke nodded. "He was his friend. Vader betrayed and murdered him… I will kill the Sith Lord for that!"

Leia showed no fear at his anger anymore. "I don't want to be the one to stop you," she said. "But what you're planning is absolute madness. You can't kill him, he's too powerful."

"So was Anakin Skywalker, yet he died," he felt pain and sorrow at his own words. "No one is immortal. No one is invincible. He can be killed, and I will be the one to do that. I know how I'll do it: I will find him, and say, 'Hello, my name is Luke Skywalker. You killed my father, prepare to die!' then I will kill him, and with my father's own weapon."

"Sounds like a plan," Han spoke again. "Have fun with that, Kid. Thanks for dropping by, but it's getting late. Good luck with your revenge and all. Goodbye!"

Leia was angered at the treatment Han gave young Luke, though she didn't know why. She felt the Jedi's pain deeply, and she wanted to help him. She also hated the Sith Lord, she'd be more than happy to help bring his demise… but it was impossible. Sending Luke to Darth Vader would be like sending him to his death. And she didn't want him to die, not just because he was a fellow rebel or a nice young man... But why then?

She agreed with Luke Skywalker, the Dark Lord deserved to die. And maybe a Jedi, even one as young and clumsy, could accomplish that, if he catches Vader off-balance. Maybe.

"You can't go alone," Leia said after a long awkward silence.

"Sure he can," Han nervously said as he started to imagine where the princess was going with that.

"You don't even know where to find him… but I do."

"Leia, if you keep speaking I'm gonna put the blindfold on you again. And it will not be a fun ride till we go back to Alderaan." Han vainly attempted to stop her.

"If you interrupt me again I'm going to shoot you, Han… again."

Luke was sure he had never seen such odd interaction between two people. "You know where to find Darth Vader?" He said. "That's impossible, Leia. He's like a shadow… he lives in the darkness. You cannot find him."

"He has several castles," the Princess said as she shrugged. "The one you can be sure to find him, and off balance is… Well, I can take you there. We can help you infiltrate so you can kill him."

"This is madness!" Han exclaimed. "We're not taking him to the Dark Lord. Might as well kill him ourselves to save time!"

"I have an idea," the Princess said. "It might work, Luke. You might kill him or we might all die."

"I don't like the sound of that," Han grabbed her cheek harshly. "Do you want me to actually kidnap you? Because I will do it if you continue with this crazy talk!"

"Killing Darth Vader would be a tremendous blow to the Empire!" she cried, almost excited.

"Killing ourselves in the process would be an even bigger blow to that wedding we keep postponing."

"I've made up my mind," Leia pronounced with confidence. "You don't have to follow me along. You might go your own way again… it's your choice, scoundrel."

Han cursed and threw his head back. _Love is blindness and it makes a fool out of you, indeed…_

After months of being denied the pleasure, Han felt Leia's lips on his again, a way of thanking him without actually saying the words.

She smiled after the kiss and then ran to Luke who was looking away, embarrassed. "Come on, Luke. I'm gonna tell you my plan!"


	4. Chapter 4

**IV: A Disturbance In The Force**

Darth Vader kneeled before his master with perfectly pretended reverence and respect. His hatred didn't have to be well-concealed, the Emperor did not care, in fact, he rejoiced in Vader's dark feelings.

It had been a while since the two Sith Lords had been together, almost face to face and within the same space. The Apprentice had spent too much time out there in the battlefield, which somehow didn't stop the Rebellion from gaining so much strength; it was a fact that could absolutely boil Vader's blood; he hated failure-even more so when he was the one failing.

He was sure that there was no other reason for his Master to demand his presence with so much haste. Vader had gone into the Emperor's office prepared for what he thought was coming: _Punishment_. _Torture_. _Hell_.

To his surprise and relief, it seemed like Palpatine just wanted to talk.

Vader hated to converse, to his master more than to anyone; but he would take what he could. And words were a lot more appealing than burning Force-lightning. At first.

The conversation hardly covered troublesome subjects for Vader; it was starting to look like the most pointless meeting they had ever had, till Palpatine finally stopped beating around the bushes.

"My Apprentice," The Emperor hissed in his old acid voice. "I am very disappointed in you."

 _Here it comes…_ Vader thought. _Here comes the punishment…_

"Master?" Vader inquired in a voice completely devoid of emotion.

"I thought I had the strongest Force-sensitive being that ever lived as my Apprentice; and you don't even sense the threat that's coming to you? That hurts me, Vader. It hurts me deeply."

"My Master, I am afraid I don't understand."

"No… Of course you don't, you useless Sith!" The Emperor cried, suddenly enraged. "I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. After all, you didn't sense a thing the last time your life was in such danger… Do you recall the occasion I am thinking about, my dear Vader?"

Darth Vader had only been in true danger once, and that time, he barely managed to make it out alive. He only survived thanks to Darth Sidious' aid, though if he had been smarter, he would've paid attention since the first warning.

"Yes, Master," Vader nodded, no emotion yet slipping through.

"Recall the place," the Emperor pressed, knowing the effect it would have on his Apprentice.

"Mustafar," Vader said, ice and fire mixing in his dark robotic voice.

"I tried to warn you," Darth Sidious said with false pity and ache. "I told you I felt a coming threat towards you, and what did you do? You disregarded my warning! Because you trusted her; you couldn't believe she would betray you… She was carrying your child, yet she brought Master Kenobi to kill you! He almost succeeded. He should've! Weak Jedi couldn't deliver the killing blow… but you can. You always could—and you will," his ancient voice became chilling by the end of his sentence.

"Of course," Vader agreed, not sure of what his master was talking about, he was way too entranced in old memories to think of a better answer.

He could easily look back, in spite the unbearable pain that those memories brought, he could see her, as she was before he killed her, and the innocent child she was carrying. He could hear Kenobi's last words of reproach to him, even behind his current master's words. He could see the endless fire that destroyed what once was a human man… he could feel the pain, the endless suffering, the loss of everything…

"Vader," The Emperor said, catching Vader's attention again. "Do you feel it?"

It was impossible to miss, now, he could feel it throughout every part of his body, within his black heart, around his tainted soul, the ripples, the thunderous tremor, it was impossible to ignore it.

"Yes, my Master," Vader said.

There was a great disturbance in the Force.

Both Vader and the Emperor could feel it now, but to their great misfortune, they couldn't really tell what it was. They only knew one thing: Darth Vader was in great danger.

But after having taken the time to think about it, they—especially Vader, came to a different conclusion: Whoever was plotting against the Dark Lord, was the one truly in danger.

Darth Vader would kill without mercy, no matter who it was that was coming to him. He thought.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Han Solo cried, shaking his head, staring into the soft brown eyes that he loved. "Are you out of your mind?"

Princess Leia had already shared her plan with Luke Skywalker, and after talking about it for hours, they came to an agreement. She was not so lucky when she conveyed her ideas to her fiancé. The Pirate she adored.

"What exactly don't you like?" she asked, her voice filled with professionalism, ready to debate like she would at the Imperial Senate.

Solo almost pulled at his own hair in frustration. "I don't think there's a part of it I actually agree with. I pretty much hated the whole thing!"

"Hmm," The Princess bit her lower lip. It was a habit Han found very endearing and enticing. For the moment he ignored it. "Captain Solo," Leia said. "I'm afraid I'm going to need you to be more specific."

Han was tired of her little play. He brusquely grabbed both of her hands and tried to take her into his private quarters so they could speak in private (He hated that Luke could see them argue).

She didn't allow him that.

"Whatever you want to say, you should say it in front of Luke. After all, he's very implicated in this little affair."

"Sweetheart," Han tried a different tactic, one he used only in the most desperate of times. His softness was so rare, especially in front of other people, she could never resist it. "Please," he said, his voice filled with love and tenderness. "Why can't you see that I can't lose you? What would this Pirate do without his Princess? How can you ask me to purposely put you in jeopardy? Better ask me to rip out my heart from my chest! I am sure that would be easier, and it would hurt a lot less."

Leia stared into the eyes of her lover, almost melting before him and his words. She gave slow but steady steps across the Falcon; he knew he almost got her… She willingly grabbed his hands, she caressed his one cheek; she was about to kiss him with passion… when they were interrupted.

"What a load of crap," Young Luke snarled, breaking the moment between the Princess and Pirate. "Kriff, Princess. You're not gonna fall for that, are you?"

Han could tell the moment was long gone.

"This is not the time to be oversensitive," The Princess said, all previous emotion erased from her sweet face. "And I'm done trying to convince you. You will do what I ask of you, you Smooth-talkin' Pirate!"

It was clear the battle was over, and that the Princess had won.

When Luke was saying his goodbyes, the Princess hugged him tightly and said, "Are you sure you don't want a blaster? I'm thinking you're gonna need it!"

Luke was too assured by the Jedi weapon on his hand and the ally he had in the Force to ever think he needed anything else.

"Be careful, Leia," he said, his face truly concerned about her. "I trust you will take care of her?" he said, looking at the Pirate.

Han was unusually quiet. He still couldn't believe what they were about to do. He shook Luke's hand and watched as he left.

"Well, Sweetheart," he said, trying to sound like his usual self and not the man he currently was, one who was struggling to hide his panic. "I still curse the day he showed up in my ship… But I hope the Kid will be alright."

Leia said nothing.

Han almost had trouble breathing, realizing the truth that was finally showing on the face he best liked to see. He now could tell that her previous confidence in her plan was an act. She _was_ nervous and even a little afraid; but it was too late to back down.


End file.
